


wishy washy sex baby

by tuckerwash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bc wash is buzzed but aware of what hes doing, i mean it's over coms so i guess? im going with it, kinda dub con in wash/north chapter, my god do i try, these tags are a disaster, wash has an exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckerwash/pseuds/tuckerwash
Summary: various smut drabbles, scenes, etc that I have nothing better to do with. all featuring wash.





	1. wash/tucker

**Author's Note:**

> just a disclaimer but if you're here just to comment about anything related to recent discourse just leave because I literally don't care and your comment will be deleted with no reply.  
> for everyone else, enjoy!

hearing a soft ping tucker picks up his data pad and opens his messages, then immediately closes them with a curse under his breath. as much as he loves when wash sends him nudes he never gives any sort of warning. wash might not mind others getting a good look at him, exhibition kink and all but tucker _does_. like hell he’d let donut even get the chance to catch a glimpse of his soft breasts, pink nipples hardened and begging to be sucked into his mouth. or the juices from wash’s cunt dripping down his fingers and thighs as he finger fucks himself.


	2. wash and only wash

rolling a nipple in between his fingers wash bites down on his bottom lip, a low, steady groan deep in his throat. his other hand is between his legs, slowly rubbing against his already throbbing clit. fuck it t it's been too long since he last got off, there's no way he'll last long enough for any type of penetration. oh well looks like he just won't be able to use his new toy until round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](lavernius-tucker.tumblr.com) about these colorful losers


	3. wash/north

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter with the possible dub con

“Why?” Wash says, standing on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around North’s neck, head tilted up to look him in the eye as he presses against him. “Does the thought of someone else’s hands on me make you angry?”

Wash’s pupils are blown wide and North can smell the alcohol on his breath. If he didn’t know better he’d just let Wash play his game while dragging him off to bed. But Wash likes to test his— _their_ —limits. He knows nothing pisses them off more than knowing someone else’s hands were all over his body, that someone else’s lips and teeth left those dark marks down his neck and across his chest, that it was someone else’s hand down his pants, playing with his clit and fingering him to completion.

Tightening his grip on Wash’s hips North leans down just enough to nip at his ear before whispering his reply. “You _know_ I don’t like you running around fucking every man that’ll give you a chance like a little slut.” He hears Wash suck in a breath through his teeth.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for a week, mark you up so everyone knows you’re _mine_ , and will think twice about putting their hands on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](lavernius-tucker.tumblr.com) about these colorful losers


	4. wash/tucker

Wash is starting to think that telling Tucker about his exhibition kink may have been a mistake. but it’s a little hard to think right now as Tucker forces Wash’s legs further back, his cock slowly rubbing up against his g spot. It takes all of his will power to hold back the noises building up in his throat waiting to be released. Wash almost lets himself whine as Tucker changes his pace when he’s reminded of their current situation.   
“Wash, Tucker? How the search in the West Wing going?” Carolina’s voice crackles over the radio.  
Right. One wrong move and everyone will know that he’s being fucked on a dead holo-table. The thought alone of them hearing him moan and beg Tucker for more like some sort of slut sends a shiver up his spine and another throb of heat between his legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](lavernius-tucker.tumblr.com) about these colorful losers


	5. wash/tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tucker eating wash out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo I'm here with a random short update before I probably disappear for another couple months.

hearing a punched out gasp and a soft thud from wash’s head falling back against the locker tucker smirks. he adjusts his grip on the back of wash’s shaking thighs to support more of his weight, running his tongue slowly up the length of wash’s pussy a few times before thrusting it as deep into him as he can.   
shaking fingers alternate between pulling his hair and petting him as wash’s body trembles more. tucker moves one of his hands to press against wash’s hips to keep him from thrusting forward as he moves his mouth to suck his labia and flick against his clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me about colorful space losers on [tumblr](agentcaito.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess its warthog sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to go through and delete my old google accounts I don't use anymore and I always check my drive bc I find the weirdest stuff sometimes and I found this attempted fic that looks like I mashed multiple docs into one that I'm probably never going to finish. its probably ooc-ish bc its telling me it was originally created in dec of 2016 so. yeah.

“Wait, what? Are you–” Tucker questioned, glancing up as Wash started stripping his off his armor. Looking up at Tucker's words, Wash continued undoing the clasps on his chest plate.  
“Well, we’re not needed back on base for another two hours,” He started, letting the chest piece fall to the ground, the back plate quickly joining it. “And, you did say you wanted to try something new.”  
Tucker couldn’t help but stare as Wash bent over to undo his leg armor. While Wash has been gaining more confidence in the bedroom, Tucker didn’t ever expect him to be comfortable with being fucked in the back of a warthog. Not that he was complaining or anything, he just never thought Wash would be into that.  
Every time Tucker learns something new about Wash, he can't help but think that “you should never judge a book by its cover” has never been more spot on. Especially when that book is a paranoid ex special ops guy. 

 

Finishing a mission early is rarely a good thing. Finishing early usually meant someone, somewhere, fucked up, and if they didn’t get out of there right then they’d all probably die. Today just happens to be one of those rare days where it is a good thing. It’s even better because they had two hours of time to kill until extraction showed up, and no one would be looking for them for those two full hours. With that in mind, Tucker planned to spend the entire two hours making Wash feel as good as fucking possible. And by as good as fucking possible, he literally means fucking.  
While a warthog isn’t the most romantic, or comfortable place to mess around, it is a level up from the ground. Not that Wash cares about comfort at the moment Tucker thinks, because for the last half an hour he’s been teasing, and slowly working Wash open, trying to draw out as many pretty noises as possible from the man writhing with pleasure below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](agentcaito.tumblr.com) I guess

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](agentcaito.tumblr.com) about these colorful losers


End file.
